


Picky

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mushrooms are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Draco hates mushrooms. Harry doesn't get it.





	Picky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Prompt- Harry and Draco are Auror partners and one of them keeps getting the other's food/drink order wrong on purpose. Minimum: 212 words - Maximum: 621 words.
> 
> Also special thanks to me beta primavera-cerezos! https://www.tumblr.com/search/primavera-cerezos

Draco sat in the car watching their subject, who seemed to be doing nothing more nefarious that buying a sweater for his stupid dog. He was starving and Potter had left 40 minutes ago to grab them a “quick bite.”

“Ughh, sorry.” Potter opened the door and flopped into the passenger seat. “Here, I ended up with a street masala.”

“Nope.”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna eat that.”

“Why not? I thought you were starving!”

“You know why.”

“You’re kidding! How did you even notice!”

“Because I’m not an idiot, Potter.”

“Mais fica.” he said as he pulled Draco’s portion into his lap.

“How do you know Portuguese?”

“Case last month with the cursed tea kettles.”

Potter stuffed his mouth and Draco rolled down a window.

\------------

Draco had been handling the paperwork on the Johnson case for hours and he was hangry. Potter was supposed to be at lunch for just an hour or so with Weasley and Granger.

“I brought you left over pizza!” Potter said as he erupted into the office.

“Ugh, I’m starving! Thank you.”

“Anything for my partner.” He deposited the box on Draco’s desk and picked up a few files.

“I’m going to kill you.” Draco said once he opened the box.

“Just pick them off!”

“The taste lingers…” Draco tossed the box and its contents into the wastebasket and grumbly went in search of a ministry canteen sandwich.

\------------

“They’re pureed in the sauce,” Draco said as he pushed the container away from him on his desk.

“How do you always know! This aversion to mushrooms is insane, Draco!”

“Your obsession with making me eat them is insane, Harry. I am not a picky person, but I hate mushrooms. You can’t trick me into liking them.”

“What is so awful about mushrooms!”

“They are a type of fungus. I have a rule, if it’s related to something that makes you itch and requires a special foot cream to cure, I’m not putting it in my mouth.”

“But they taste so good!”

“Yeah, well, so did Blaise’s dick and you don’t want me to put _that_ in my mouth anymore.”

“Shut up and come here.” Harry unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock. He had that possessive gleam in his eye Draco loved.

“Oh, so NOW you want me to be choosy about what I put in my mouth.” 

“Yes.” Harry thrust his hips up. ”I want you to be very exclusive about what you put in your mouth.”

Draco sank down and kissed the tip of Harry’s cock. “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry groaned as he felt wet heat around him. “I’ll never try to get you to eat mushrooms again.”


End file.
